Blaine's Cousin
by midnight frozen fire
Summary: blaine gets a visit from his english cousin Lexie, who tries to matchmake him and kurt. i know the summary is terrible, but i think the story is better. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first uploaded glee fanfic so please review, even just to say you don't like it. This is just the first chapter i have more planned.**

**_Italics means its conscious thought, of either Blaine or Kurt_**

* * *

Blaine burst into Kurt's room, throwing the door open with a flourish, "it's the 17th, get up get up get up!" Of Course Kurt knew exactly what this meant, Blaine's cousin was flying in from England to spend to months in Ohio, staying at Blaine's house, and Dalton's boys would disperse from the school in four days for Christmas break, so she would be here for Christmas. Personally Kurt couldn't see the attraction of flying from England to stay in Ohio, but Blaine said they where like best friends when he was younger and until she was 12 she lived here, so it must have sentimental meaning for her, they spent all their time together when they where younger and he felt close to her, so close that she was the first person he told he was gay. Kurt knew Blaine missed her a lot; he was as protective over her as a brother over his little sister, even though she was only 2 years younger than him, but had skipped a year in school and was always intelligent past her age.

Kurt found the way he spoke about her and cared for her cute, he adored the look of glee he would get in his face when talking about her. Kurt had agreed to go to the airport with Blaine to meet her and take her to his house. This was the reason Kurt was being harassed at 5:30 in the morning. If anyone else had asked the answer would have been a straight no but in this case simply looking at Blaine's face melted his wall of defence and logic and Kurt would have snowboarded down the edge of an ice cap if Blaine had asked him. Also after hearing so much adoration for her from Blaine and hearing her voice through a door when Blaine was video chatting with her (he wasn't spying but waiting for an appropriate moment in which to question Blaine about coming down to dinner) Kurt was curious if not a little jealous, he wanted to know why Blaine was so close to her. If he didn't know any better he would say he fancied her, but considering Blaine was gay and she was his cousin Kurt wasn't worried about competition there. But competition for Blaine's attention, possibly, Kurt had grown very used to spending time with Blaine and wasn't looking forward to a change in that in the next 2 months.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up honest" Kurt complained. Blaine grinned a most evil grin, grasped the edge of the duvet and quickly whipped it off the bed, causing Kurt to roll off of the bed and thud onto the floor. Blaine smiled and laughed at the boy on the floor his eyes where squinting from the brightness of the light that had flooded the room when Blaine had thrown the door open. It wasn't a cruel laugh but friendly and loving, Blaine was lost for a second simply smiling at Kurt on the floor he had always thought Kurt was cute, originally he had thought he meant cute like a puppy but now he knew he meant cute in a very different way, not that he would ever let Kurt know, but still very close friends is acceptable for now. Blaine held his hand out to Kurt and helped him off of the floor and propping him up against the bookshelf. He then stood back 'I'm sorry I couldn't help it I'm a bit excited' Blaine said, he presumed it is common courtesy; after you've thrown someone from their bed; to apologise. Kurt, starting to open his eyes now as he got used to the light and smiled "I'll meet you by your car in 20 minutes" "good, and remember she really wont care about what your wearing: tracksuits or jeans, it wont matter to her, of course you'll look hot in anything." Kurt only noticed how Blaine slipped back into his excited organised voice, luckily for Blaine he didn't notice his little slip of the tongue, Blaine made a mental note _'commenting on Kurt's dress sense=fine but calling him hot=far too flirty'._

* * *

Kurt walked across the car park and wrapped his coat tighter around himself, it was 5:45 he was five minutes early _'this should make Blaine happy' _he thought and to make Blaine happy is a good enough reason to do anything in his opinion, to make him smile that sweet little smile that was so perfect it could have been painted on.

Blaine was leaning against his car and saw Kurt walking towards him, he smiled, happy that Kurt had made the effort to be five minutes early, it means they could get to the airport on time depending on traffic, and Blaine hoped their wouldn't be, he wanted to see his cousin as she came out and see the surprised look, rather than the look of boredom that would spread across her face if she was made to wait. "Five minutes early I'm proud, I've obviously been a good influence on the time it takes you to get ready" Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt _'I think that's acceptable as a friend, do friends open doors for each other? Yeah i think they do, that's not too much, no, its not pushing it is it? no' _Kurt got into the car _'he opened the door for me, ohmygosh, wait do friends do that, wait no that's a couple thing, omg wait Kurt say something clever, no funny, cleverly funny? _"So is this you apologising for throwing me on the floor, you're just going to be extra polite to me now?" "ha obviously I'm trying to make it up to you, as you seem tired you can sleep through the journey if you want" Blaine noted how he seemed only half aware of himself and therefore presumed he was tired, he presumed correct. "thanks i really need it". As Blaine started his car Kurt's head leant against the window and due to tiredness he feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

Throughout the journey Blaine kept looking over a Kurt, hoping he would talk in his sleep so Blaine could get an insight into the delicate complex mind of the boy, but was disappointed as he realised 30 minutes into the drive Kurt wasn't going to say a word. Blaine's hopes of Kurt talking destroyed, it allowed his mind to wander, to his cousin, he hadn't seen her in so long, except over video chat. Blaine suddenly sat up straight once he realised, she was a chatty person, and had said she wanted to meet Kurt the boy who he had talked about most and had gone into great detail about. Blaine occasionally acted as her brother, which meant she often fell into the role of the embarrassing little sister when it came to conversation, if her and Kurt ran out of things to talk about, she would go for the thing she considered they had the most in common about, also how would she react to him? what if she didn't like him? Impossible, he realised but still, this car journey had made him realise he was more nervous about Kurt meeting his cousin than Kurt meeting his parents.

* * *

Blaine pulled in front of the airport, he looked over at the boy covered in his coat like blanket so it covered his head and carefully shook Kurt awake and lightly sung "hey Kurt, Kurty Kurt Kurt Kurt" Blaine heard a giggle "Blaine you realise i've been awake for 20 minutes? i've been enjoying listening you try to sing along to every single song that comes on the radio:katy perry was fantastic, but please don't try to rap along to the male parts of airplane agian" Kurt emerged from under his coat and laughed. Blaine paused for a moment and laughed with hime "to be fair, when i used to sing those kind of songs either A) no one else was around or B) someone else would rap for me" Kurt pulled his coat down and wrapped it around himself "well it certainly wont be me, i prefer to sing personally" _'and you sound fantastically hot when you do, wait Blaine that is not appropriate to say out loud, you're at the airport now change topic away from your rap skills now'. _

"We're going to leave the car here, but unfortunately her plane gets in, in roughly 5 minutes if it's on time, and there are a lot of people here, so this could be fun, OK what we are going to do is this, we are going to get a luggage trolley check the arrivals board and then go stand by luggage collection to meet her there..." Kurt smiled _'his organisational skills are so hot' _"...if i know her well and i do she would have packed way more than she needs and she won't be able to lift her suitcase without help, so I'll grab that for her" they got out of the car and Blaine began walking purposefully towards the building and then directed himself to exactly where he had planned to go, he was moving so that Kurt had to keep skipping and running a few steps to keep up.

Kurt and Blaine where leaning on the luggage trolley Blaine had locked it so it stood still, they were waiting for the plane to come in as it was 15 minutes late. Kurt leant forward as if to put all of his weight on the trolley, he wasn't tired anymore as he had slept for a while in the car, he was leaning forward out of simple boredom, as he did so his hand landed on top of Blaine's and Blaine subconsciously held it and Kurt squeezed it back. It was like electricity sparked through their hands but instead of attaching them together they both jumped away from the contact. They were standing opposite each other Blaine still had a hand on the trolley but the hand that had touched Kurt's was in the air, both boys had their arms bent at the elbow with their hand in the air, they just stared at each other. Kurt's mind was racing _'he held my hand he held my hand MY HAND, does he like me, no he pulled away, ok i know i pulled away too, but after he did, i think he's creeped out, his face looks confused, his cute adorable picture perfect face, does not like me as more than a protégé or a friend that is it. Shame, i would have loved to have held his hand longer, to grasp it tight and never let go. This friend/mentored stuff sucks. But he...i...we...oh i don't know'_

Kurt was not alone in this whilst he was contemplating Blaine's mind was arguing with itself _'What did i just do i held his hand, that is defiantly not friendship level, my god he's like freaking out, he's like a trainee not a boyfriend but i think he may have liked it, he squeezed mine back, wait no look at his face, he's completely disturbed, he looks tragic, aww i just want to hug him and...NO how exactly would that help your situation do not hug him, do you talk or do you ignore it, or do you kiss him...kiss him WHAT? no no no that is most defiantly not a friend thing to do, but girls do it all the time to their mates, and...Wait no Blaine FRIEND FRIEND spell it out Blaine F-R-I-E-N-D, you hear friend friend boyfriend boyfriend no Blaine shut up SHUT UP, say something...' _"Oh look her flight's just come in" Blaine pointed to a plane that had just docked and people where getting off. He pointed as the girl rounded the corner "BLAINE!"

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me and review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing Lexie

**Woop second chapter, this is really fun to write. **

**And I LOVE everyone who reviewed, you are utterly amazing**

**I suppose I should write a Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR BLAINE OR KURT, BUT I THINK GLEE IS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS IN THE WORLD. **

**

* * *

**

Re-cap: Blaine has gone to the airport to meet his cousin and has taken Kurt with him. Kurt is curious about their relationship. Blaine and Kurt have just accidently held hands and had a very awkward moment which has just been broken by the arrival of his cousin's plane at the airport.

He pointed as the girl rounded the corner "BLAINE!" Kurt turned round and saw a girl of average height running towards Blaine, Kurt looked at Blaine, and he was smiling and had his arms open. She jumped into his arms and he lifted her off the floor and spun her around in a circle, almost knocking Kurt over, who side-stepped to the left, to avoid being kicked in the shin. Kurt could see the family resemblance to Blaine, they had the same eyes and smile, except, when she smiled she showed nearly all of her teeth, making her seem much more confident, like she would stand up on a table in the middle of the restaurant, just to announce that she liked her meal. Unlike Blaine who was silently confident. They both had the same dark loosely curled hair, except hers was much longer than Blaine hanging just below her shoulders. They were both laughing at the looks they were getting, but Blaine began to seem self conscious so put her down. She glanced over her shoulder at everyone looking at them and announced to the entire room "It's OK everyone you can stop staring, we're not going to make out, he's my cousin and that would just be disgusting", she turned back and said "right you can stop being embarrassed now and do the polite thing and introduce me to your very well dressed friend, I assume this is Kurt" she held out her hand to Kurt, who seemed rather shocked and hesitated but went to shake her hand anyway _'wow, she's more forward than I expected, but she seems fun, poor Blaine he looks embarrassed, I wonder if he's still shocked that I held his hand, he'd probably prefer I wasn't here at the moment, or…we were back at Dalton, I don't know, should I ask to talk to him later about it, does he even care or has he forgot'. _Despite what Kurt thought Blaine had certainly not forgot about it but had just got distracted for a second, _"MY GOSH, she's been on American soil less than 5 minutes and has already embarrassed me, although she does have perfect timing, I can't believe I squeezed Kurt's hand, he laid it on mine by accident, squeezing his hand definitely sends the wrong message… well actually I used to hold hands with my cousin all the time and no one said anything, and that's hardly romantic, yes Blaine but as it had just been demonstrated by everyone looking at you, you don't exactly act like normal cousins do, but admitted your more like friends, I want to be much more than friends with Kurt and much closer than just holding hands, close enough to be able to smell his neck and feel the softness of his hair and…BLAINE SHUT UP NOW!" _

Kurt withdrew his hand and looked at Blaine, before realising what had just happened just before she got off the plane, and quickly averted his eyes to look at his shoes and fiddle with the sleeve of his jumper. Blaine was similarly staring at the ceiling above his cousin's head. She looked from boy to boy and tried to continue normally: "well, I don't know if Blaine told you Kurt, my name is Alexandra, Alexandra Venn, my parents call me Alex, as do my grandparents but they're pretty much the only ones who do, typical…" she rolled her eyes "…everyone else knows me simply as Lexie, many of my closest friends don't even know my real name is Alexandra, imagine that" Lexie again looked from boy to boy taking in their expressions and finally grasped the atmosphere of the situation, but was slightly unsure _"ok now I'm confused, when I video chatted Blaine, he was all hung up on this boy, or was it another boy, no he definitely matched the pictures he sent me, this makes no sense unless I've screwed it up by appearing, or I've appeared at a really awkward time, actually Blaine does have that 'what the hell do I do now' look on his face, I wonder…'_ Lexie proceeded to openly address both boys collectively "have I just interrupted a moment and made it awkward, or where you already having an awkward moment and I just waltzed into the middle?" the two boys looked at each other with quizzical looks on their face, each trying to gauge the reaction of the other, Blaine realised he had never successfully lied to Lexie before so looked up and looked directly between Lexie and Kurt and mumbled "second one" Lexie rolled her eyes and looked at Blaine and Kurt, she had only known Kurt for a few seconds but her immediate reaction was a good person she wanted to be friends with and guessed he was confused inside, Blaine she had known pretty much since birth, give or take a day and knew what he was like, she decided they were both too stubborn to destroy the awkward atmosphere on their own so gave them a kick in the right direction "well being realistic is usually a good idea, do you want to stand here all day or head in the general direction of people, because we are now the only people here, plus the flight attendant who is glaring at us, awkward and embarrassing moments can be cured by 2 things and as I assume you'd both prefer not to burst into song right here, we can go for laughter, so erm crap I need a joke, oh ok… a man walked into a bar…OUCH!" she grinned widely and looked at Kurt who began to giggle, not at the joke itself but rather at how bad it was, Lexie turned to face Blaine who was already laughing at his cousins terrible talent with jokes. "Lexie you can dance and you can re-wire a television, but you unquestionably cannot tell jokes to save your life please do not become a comedian" now all three were laughing Blaine and Kurt laughing at Lexie, in a friendly way, and Lexie joining them laughing at herself. Kurt was laughing away at someone he only just met and felt completely comfortable around her _'well she certainly had a presence, she's fun and lightens the mood, my initial reading: loud confident and in your face but nice kind and easy to talk to' _the trio made their way to luggage collection Lexie pointed at one circling round and made her way to the front to get it, people seemed to slightly part before her, to create a bug enough gap for her to squeeze herself through, Blaine followed, but actually said excuse me to people and they created a gap for him to move through with no trouble, Kurt remained standing by the cart originally observing the two of them, but now they were lost in a sea of frantic tourists looking for their own suitcase, most picking up black or navy suitcases. Blaine followed Lexie to the front were she attempted to pick up her suitcase, but before she got there Blaine's hand pushed her out of the way and picked up the red, white and black spotty suitcase, and hoisted it from the carousel, He was right, it was incredibly heavy and rather large, he didn't want to guess what was inside, considering it was only for one person. Blaine walked over to Kurt, met his eye and smiled, Kurt grinned. It seems the awkward moment that occurred ten minutes ago had just evaporated, everything was back to normal.

* * *

They got into the car and began to make their way back to Blaine's house; Lexie would be staying there for 2months, over Christmas, New Year and Blaine's birthday at the end of January. Blaine was blushing, Lexie was sticking to her general rule which made Blaine happy, _'Thank God she's not blabbing anything, like how much I've said about him online, what I think of him, or how fit I think he is, or that my face is slowly blushing which due to her look she has realised but Kurt hasn't, but does she have to quiz him like that, she's asking questions I'm sure he had no previous plans of answering, why would he, what strange girl asks someone she just met, what their skin care routine is, although he doesn't seem to bothered about answering he looks so shocked, maybe its because he wasn't certain anyone not close to him would want to know this much, he's so uncertain of himself, its so cute, I'd love for him to feel more confident but his shyness is rather attractive, wait no NOT ATTRACTIVE, Lexie being here definitely does not change that, she's just curious about someone she's heard a lot about, she would be knowing her, and how could anyone not want to know him, he's intriguing, NO BLAINE NO HE IS NOT REMIND YOURSELF F.R.I.E.N.D' _"friend" Blaine muttered un his breath trying to remind himself, but turned around and saw both Lexie and Kurt where looking at him, _'Cover-up Blaine cover up, that was not supposed to be out loud.' _"erm...I mean Lexie he barely knows you, do you really think its friendly to be this snoopy" Blaine laughed to take tension away from what he just said, Lexie smiled flipped her hair over her shoulder, and said "well I think I need to know more about the famous Kurt Hummel" Blaine had a look of terror and panic, Kurt looked confused and flattered. Lexie realised what she'd done _'shit, major screw up lex, I kind of just implied how much Blaine talks about Kurt, damn, but they definitely like each other, and Blaine was worried about that, look at them together, Kurt looks so flattered, aww and Blaine looks terrified, they are very very cute together, if only there where together. Right they're both glee kids, so they are impressed by singing, so...OK...excuse obtained' _Kurt was grinning "have you erm, heard much about me or something?" Blaine's face was still one of shock and his mind was searching for an explanation, which Lexie immediately provided "what? Kurt sings doesn't he I'm simply referring to the fact he's going to be famous one day, its always good to have a 'I knew him when' story" Lexie laughed, the atmosphere lightened up as the boys began to laugh at her too.

* * *

**Hey thanks, what do you think of Lexie? I like her, review please**


	3. Chapter 3 the real blaine

**Hi, sorry for lack of Klaine, Read and review :D**

* * *

Re-cap: Blaine and Kurt have got Blaine's cousin at the airport; Lexie burst in, in the middle of a very awkward moment, and manages to break the tension by causing them t laugh at her. She's starting to get curious about their relationship

The car arrived outside Blaine's parents house Kurt got a flash of fear that Blaine's parents where home, they where welcoming enough, but they always made Kurt uncomfortable. Lexie was staring out of the window "ah I see the parents aren't home, typical working in the middle of the day" Laughter flowed from the words of that sentence, whilst Kurt relaxed, it seemed to be Lexie's constant, no matter what she would laugh, this talent made her incredibly likable in Kurt's book, he was growing more and more comfortable with having her around, he felt like he'd known her much longer than a few hours. Blaine snickered and replied "yeah, workaholic's, they'll welcome you later, Kurt and I haven't got school today…" "Good thing too, we would have missed half of the lessons" Kurt interrupted, smiling at his ease at being able to fit into the conversation with two people who had known each other for so long. "Fair point… but we have got warblers practise, we break up in two days, until then, you'll be on your own, or with my parents your choice" Lexie looked confused "Jason is…" "In Boston doing God knows what" she smiled,

Kurt knew Jason was Blaine's brother, he wasn't really mentioned, he stayed across the country, kept away from his parents, and his brother. This arrangement didn't bother Blaine in the slightest, he preferred minimal contact with his brother, and His brother preferred minimal contact, with pretty much everyone who wasn't in his 'intelligence quota' just a fancy way of saying his brother was an insanely smart big head, who preferred to only be around those whom he can communicate with in Latin. Jason was coming back Christmas eve and leaving early morning boxing day, no one was complaining.

They pulled up at Blaine's house, Kurt was used to going to Blaine's house, but it never ceased to amaze him, it was huge, stretched long in either direction, yet only upward by 3, 3 rows of windows, 3 floors. Kurt was suddenly confused; Blaine had been to public school before Dalton, why if his parents have this amount of money, did they choose to send him to a public school. Blaine swung the door open, and all three teenagers chatting away walked sub-consciously towards Blaine's room, Kurt opened the door and both he and Blaine wandered in still deep in conversation and sat on Blaine's bed, Lexie was frozen in the doorway. Blaine turned around smiling "what? In shock from how clean it is? What can I say Kurt's been a good influence" Kurt smiled, "_I've influenced Blaine, and he's smiling at me, this is what I like, nothing awkward nothing strange, although the way Lexie has just frozen in the door is kind of strange, hmmm"_.

Lexie took a deep breath "What. The. Actual. Fuck." she was still in shock, Kurt was confused and Blaine just laughed "like I said he's a good influence, if I leave my room messy at Dalton, he just walks in and cleans it, I don't know what your being so stress about, you two wait here, I'm going to get that 2 tonne box that is your suitcase, from the car and dump it in the guest room, and Kurt.." Blaine had stood up and turned to Kurt with a twinkle in his eye "… I apologise for her terrible language". He laughed and walked off.

Kurt stood up and went to wake Lexie from her trance. Instead she moved herself, crossing the room with a sense of uncertainty, the room was quite empty, a few books on the side a few posters on the walls, some memorabilia from his childhood, many of his personal items where in his dorm room at Dalton, but there wasn't that much. Lexie reached out and pressed her finger tips lightly to the wall and stroked it along the side across a poster. Kurt was worried "Lexie what's wrong" She shook her head and turned around "Blaine, Blaine has been changed" Kurt looked confused she smiled, she should have looked patronising, but she just looked, knowing "Dalton has changed that boy, the warblers have changed that boy" She placed her hand on the poster on the wall, it was a theatre poster for 'phantom of the opera' "this…" she gestured towards the poster " used to be for harry potter and the philosophers stone, this room was completely customised the last time I was in here, I may visit every year but usually I'm with my parents and we stay in a hotel, I've noticed this though, over there would be his guitar" Lexie nodded her head towards an empty corner next to Blaine's bed "Blaine's guitar is at school, at Dalton" Lexie smiled " I don't mean Beth I mean Sarah" Kurt looked completely blank and he was, he wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore "see, he hast even told you he named his guitars, Sarah is his vintage cherry red electric guitar that I got for him when he was 10, he used to be so much more care free, that school has turned him into a model citizen, the warblers give him an escape from that, the conformity of the school, but where's his escape from the warblers" Lexie took a step toward Kurt determined "You like my boy yeah?" Kurt started to stutter "well, erm, I don't know, you see its kind of, erm, no?" Kurt tried to avoid the true answer to the question even though his heart was screaming YESYESYESYESYESYES Kurt tried to remain composed, Lexie wasn't having any of it "Don't lie to me I know you do, well, I want to make sure of something, I want you to know the real Blaine, not this conformist Blaine, if you love him you need to be sure you love the real him, or it isn't true…" Lexie looked like she was about to continue but Kurt cut her off "WHAT? Blaine's not conforming to anything, he's gay for crying out loud, maybe he doesn't like Harry potter anymore, maybe this is just who he is and you don't like it, maybe you need to get off of his back for a minute, a bedroom is NOT the only outlet for expression, who the hell are you to question it. And maybe yeah I do like Blaine and I do know the real him, he and I have a connection so just butt out for a minute ok you can't just waltz in here and claim you know Blaine, you barely ever actually see him, he's grown up you know, that does tend to happen year on year" Kurt was breathing fast all of that had just exploded out of him and he was now very worried _Oh my gosh I just yelled at Lexie, I just yelled at Blaine's cousin she's going to hate me now, look she looks mad, oh no she's going to hate me, and Blaine's going to hate me oh my gosh, but she was insulting him, but no I can't just say these things, I should've told her calmly Blaine's a wonderful person who anyone would be lucky to go out with, I didn't have to explode like that ok apologise, NOW. _"Look, Lexie, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have…" Kurt stopped dead, she held a hand up she looked calm "Kurt, stop running your mouth, you seem to be mistaken, I love Blaine, he's amazing, you saw the real Blaine in the car, he's the real Blaine when he's with you outside of Dalton" Kurt realised what she was trying to say Blaine acted differently when he was at Dalton, He remember talking to Blaine in the coffee house compared with talking to Blaine in the echoing halls of Dalton "Kurt, I am going to show you the real Blaine, before Christmas" she smiled " sorry for ranting onto you like that, it was just a shock to see such a change in Blaine", she sat down on the floor " sorry this isn't me being ill, I'm just too lazy to walk over to the bed" she laughed and Kurt laughed with her "by the way Kurt, that scarf is just drop dead gorgeous" Kurt beamed, Lexie was back, the bubbly little girl who he met 2 hours ago was back, and just a lively as ever, Kurt began on a rant about where he got the scarf, Lexie looked interested and usually she would be but she was already planning, that was one problem with Lexie, she could never keep her nose out of Blaine's business, and she loved to meddle _Kurt likes him, He likes Kurt, that makes this easier, they are going to be dating before I go if it's the last thing I ever do, and oh Gaga it is going to be romantic_. "…and then I was like, you know what I'll buy an outfit to match it, I just need that scarf" they both laughed Blaine echoed shout was heard from the door "Oi, I found good food"

Lexie and Kurt both got up but Lexie turned around blocking the doorway "Blaine needs you, your important to him, please don't let Dalton get to you, keep your Kurt alive, it's the most important thing about you, I'm sure Blaine would agree" Kurt's chest swelled up at the complement, it'd been a while since someone had given his a selfless complement, and even though he wasn't there, the fact that it was given from the perspective of Blaine made his heart flutter. "Lexie…does Blaine like me" Lexie looked away and walked forward allowing Kurt to exit from the room, "that's his secret to tell, but I would just read the signs if I were you."

Kurt followed Lexie downstairs to Blaine who was waiting at the bottom with a platter of sandwiches, Lexie took it off of him muttering something about spillages and Blaine followed closing in beside Kurt, "I hope she wasn't too bad, she didn't question you or anything did she, I wouldn't want her to scare you off, she's harmless really" Blaine nudged him playfully in the shoulder, Kurt felt electricity spark from the point of contact "No, she was fine, really interesting, don't worry I don't scare easy" Kurt and Blaine smiled each other and their minds emptied of thought, for at that simple plainly ordinary moment, had brought them closer together, neither was thinking about anything, except staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

**Review please :D even to say you hate it**

**i know i already uplaoded this chapter, but Kurt was misspelled in the middle and being one of the main characters i had to change it, review please**


	4. Chapter 4  Blaine's embarassment

**Hi, please review**

**Disclaimer: as no one will buy it for me for christmas i dont own glee**

* * *

_Re-cap – Lexie is confused at Blaine's change in personality, and told Kurt who leapt to Blaine's defence. Lexie then hinted that Blaine may like Kurt. Kurt and Blaine shared a private moment staring into each other's eyes, but nothing started. Lexie has decided she's going to fix them up with each other._

_SCENARIO Lexie has been in the states for 3 days, it's a Wednesday and Blaine and Kurt's last day at school, before the holidays and they get to go home, they have just left their last lesson._

Kurt was in his room; his roommate had, had to go home early, because of a funeral, for his great great uncle; so the room was half empty. Kurt had kept his room exceptionally clean, and therefore packing for him was easy, he was simply lying his clothes into a suitcase, between each t shirt, jumper and sock where layers of tissue paper, to keep his clothes just so. He was wearing his uniform already. He DVD's books etc where in a crate on the floor propping the door open. He was almost done. This was the final day of wearing the blazer and grey trousers for a while, so Kurt wore them with pride.

It was relaxing, and then two boys burst in all talking at the same time to Kurt, thankfully they were all talking about the same thing. "Kurt all my stuff won't fit in my suitcase…what should I do" David was being slightly discrete about what he wanted from Kurt but pouted when he was talking, Wes was on the hand being very forward "Kurt, I screwed packing my stuff up please do it for me" Kurt turned around, slightly annoyed "my gosh, ASK BLAINE, isn't he the one who usually does it for you, what did you do before? You need to learn to pack, practise makes perfect" "we already did " David explained "Blaine says we're not kids anymore and he won't pack for us, I tried but it won't close" Wes looked surprised at David's effort to start packing "I haven't started, I'll break something, someone does it for me at home, come on Kurt, your almost done, just pack mine pretty please" Just at that moment Blaine walked in, Kurt being unable to prepare himself for Blaine's arrival dropped his cream jumper on the floor in shock.

_My gosh he's gorgeous, I think he likes me, he looking at me like he likes me, Lexie said he likes me, well she said read the signs, and they look like he likes me, Oh my Gaga my jumper is on the floor, Oh my Gaga my jumper is on the floor! _"Oh my Gaga my jumper is on the floor" Blaine laughed and picked up the jumper, before folding it in four and placing it in Kurt's suitcase "So, are these two CHILDREN bribing you to pack for them" Kurt nodded, but was staring at the jumper in the suitcase. _Kurt it was a kind gesture from Blaine, and look it's amazing he put it into the suitcase, in the right place with amazing organisation skills, that is so hot, but he folded it wrong, not wrong, no, just incorrect, ok that means wrong, just re-fold it once he's gone Blaine's going to hate me if he sees me re do it, just leave it for now, you can take him not loving you just about you are going to break if Blaine hates you._

Wes cleared his throat "actually we hadn't got to bribery yet, we were going for the friends help friends way, but know you've said it…" Wes turned to face Kurt "I will buy you…" but Blaine interrupted "Kurt cannot be brought, you cheeky little badger" Blaine moved to stand beside Kurt, Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder again like the simple hand touch at the airport sparks flew from the point of contact, except this time neither moved, both stood their ground this time. "Damn, Wes Kurt's got Demon sensible Blaine on his side now, we're screwed, let's find a freshman to do it for us" David and Wes got up, Wes smirked and kicked the crate out of the way and they both darted out of the door before it swung shut.

Blaine Laughed "Ninja's" he said, "well, anyhow now I've been your superhero saving you from doing three times the recommended daily amount of packing, I should leave you to pack" Blaine walked off _I touched his shoulder, is that a mentor-ish thing to do? Crap I don't know, oh damn, I haven't like freaked him out or anything, he didn't actually say anything whilst I was in there, dam I wanted to hear his angel voice, not angel, angelic, nice one you Muppet angelic means angel like,, this is not helping your situation, did you see that on Sunday, Lexie knows you like him, of course she does she knew the second you said his beautiful name on Skype, damn no I cannot like him, repeat Blaine I do not like Kurt…I like Kurt, Blaine your brain is broken, you are his mentor and nothing more. _Blaine wandered down the hall to his own room and sat on his packed suitcase picked up Beth and went to play something, but nothing came, he just sat there, leaning on his guitar, until the last warblers meeting before the holidays at 3:00.

The Warblers meeting was almost over, it wasn't a practise session, so they weren't singing, it was supposed to be a discussion, but really only 3 people spoke, with everyone else adding an opinion here and there. David looked like he was about to finish up he always crossed his arms when he was onto his last point. "..And finally, as you all saw at sectionals, The new directions can dance, very well, now I think we should add dance to part of our routine, well just a bit more than the swaying we do now, I think that should be enough, but unfortunately Wes is the only one with dance lessons he didn't take when he was five, and Kurt has some experience being a cheerleader at his old school…"Kurt blushed, the warblers had searched him on YouTube, and had seen quite a few videos including a certain single ladies video he would have preferred they not see, but they had therefore seen videos of Kurt in the cheerio's and knew very well what he's capable of"…besides those two, no one here has any Experience..." "That's a lie" Blaine heard a very familiar voice _it's not her, I told her to get here at 4, she wouldn't embarrass me here now, she wouldn't for the love of god she wouldn't, not no._

"Hi I don't know if you remember me but I'm Lexie Blaine's cousin" _oh and she would and is_, the room was split some sighed including David, whilst some smiled including Kurt and Wes, Blaine hung his head over, cushioning it in his hands "Lexie we remember you, this is a private warblers meeting so erm, leave." David said looking annoyed "erm...no, any who, your facts aren't entirely correct, Blaine can dance, he took lessons with me for 7 years he was quite good, Blaine, shopping now" She turned to face Blaine completely unaware of the shocked faces in the room and completely unaware of how much she was embarrassing Blaine. "Blaine can dance?" Wes held back a giggle "yeah erm, Lexie, wait outside, I'll be out in 10 minutes" Kurt was smiling _HE CAN DANCE! That is so hot, no attractive, no erm, damn, but WOW_. "No, its fine Blaine I'll stay here, if your discussing dance, that is my area, I have won trophy's including one with Blaine, for tangoooo" Lexie didn't get to finish that sentence completely Blaine had crossed the room and picked her up over his shoulder fireman style and was carrying her out "so we're done, yeah ok good, Kurt I'll speak to you later, I'll speak to all of you later ok bye" Blaine went to walk out of the door avoiding embarrassment, Lexie didn't seem to bothered about the situation and was laughing at it along with Kurt who was holding his sides, from laughter at Blaine's reaction to Lexie.

"Actually Blaine could you wait..." Blaine spun around, Lexie narrowly missed her head from hitting the wall "I was just going to say that those who can dance, need to prepare a full piece to perform to the warblers next year, so that's you, Wes and Kurt that's all…now you can go" Blaine frowned and spun around again, he didn't want any comments heading in his direction, then he heard Wes's voice, "sorry but wait a second…" Blaine spun round this time catching Lexie's head on the door frame "Ow mother fu…" she was unable to finished her sentence because then Blaine shouted through gritted teeth "what, go ahead Wes you've got 30 seconds to joke go" then Blaine realised Wes looked nervous, he was rubbing the back of his neck, Blaine plonked Lexie on the ground who blinked seeming slightly disorientated and held onto the wall, Wes cleared his throat "actually its Lexie I wanted to talk to, although I'll bank that 30 seconds for use another time" to which Kurt sat up and said "you know Lexie?" "of course, ever since Blaine came to Dalton…erm Lexie" Lexie blinked twice and stood up "erm, would you like to go on a date with me, at some point like before Christmas like erm, yeah please?" Blaine's face was livid, suddenly Kurt saw the defensive elder brotherly figure come out in him, and Kurt found it scarily attractive. Blaine's hands closed into fists and were shaking. Lexie looked calm and honoured "I'd love to, just like text me" she smiled to him softly, Wes' tense structure relaxed. Blaine's did not "yeah well, erm, yeah we'll see about that" with that Blaine pulled Lexie from the room.

When the pair reached the car park Blaine said "you've been here two days and you've shocked Kurt, interrupted a warblers meeting, embarrassed me and got yourself a date are you happy?" Lexie smiled "not yet, not even half done I'll be happy, once you and Kurt go on a date, but hey, baby steps." Blaine frowned and blushed as they got into the car.

* * *

**review and i'll smile :D**


	5. Chapter 5 so close and nothing

**A/N hey longer chapter, i spent ages on this, and i hope its ok, :)**

* * *

Blaine and Lexie had just got back from shopping, Blaine hadn't been home yet since his school term (**semester**) ended two hours ago, and for the first hour Lexie had heard nothing except how she embarrassed him in front of Kurt, the warblers, Kurt, his friends and Kurt. She also heard another hour of a long complaint about how he now had to dance, even though he hadn't danced properly in years and now had to perform in front of Kurt, the warblers, Kurt, his friends and Kurt. She eventually shut him up by forcing him to try on clothes he was slightly annoyed about being told what to wear but after hearing "If you don't try this on i am going to come into that bloody changing room and put it on you myself!" he complied. He was going to talk about Wes asking Lexie out, but as much as he loved her, she was scaring him at the moment, so he decided to leave it.

Blaine was done packing away his clothes and wandered into the conservatory, where he found Lexie on the floor, wearing jeans and a hoodie, doing the splits, eating a sandwich. To anyone else this would have been very strange, but having known Lexie for years he had come accustomed to her randomness, and simply shook it off. "Lex, Kurt's coming over to watch a DVD tonight" she turned the top half of her body around, eyebrows raised "you saw him around 3 hours ago, and you've already set up a date with him, damn you two just can't keep your hands off each other" Blaine blushed as he imagined his hands wrapped around Kurt's waist, and then shook his head free of this image "actually, he wants to come and watch the new edition of beauty and the beast" Lexie then got up, and turned around "admit it Blaine, you like him" Lexie folded her arms "Of course I do, we're friends I'm like his gay mentor" Blaine's voice broke slightly at the word friends, Lexie picked up on it straight away "I want a straight answer Blaine, no bullshit you can spin that tale to everyone else but not me" Blaine sighed " you want the truth Lexie, fine have the fricking truth, I'm in love with Kurt, every time he walks in the room, I think my chest is going to burst, every time I hear his name, I feel my will power crumble more and more and one day someone will just say Kurt and my mouth will run itself and tell the world, I'm in love with him" Blaine looked in a dream state thinking of Kurt, Lexie hugged him.

Lexie was smiling, her suspicions confirmed from both sides _Right Kurt likes Blaine CONFIRMED Blaine likes Kurt CONFIRMED simple now, if they're having a movie night tonight…oh this is going to be fun, and definitely romantic, it has to be romantic, it'll be a first kiss between a couple, it needs to be romantic_ " erm, Blaine why don't you go change, you are not wearing that uniform any longer, go put on a pair of skinny jeans, the blue ones we brought today and a shirt smart/casual, and where are the Christmas decorations, mainly the lights etc." now Blaine looked confused at the sudden change of subject "Oh…Kay, they're in the garage on the shelves at the back." Blaine has a questioning look on his face but dropped it and went upstairs to change. Lexie picked up the box labelled lights and ceiling decorations, and thanked that Blaine was so organised and labelled boxes, picked it up and went to the dining room.

Kurt pulled up outside Blaine's huge house, he wasn't too nervous, he didn't shake anymore, he didn't get sweaty hands before he entered, but he still got butterflies filling his stomach before he entered Blaine's house, because it meant spending quality time with Blaine. He came up to the door and it was opened just before Kurt reached for the doorbell, Blaine stood in front of him, "Sorry, I didn't trust Lexie to open the door, so I wanted to open the door first so I jumped once I heard the bell" Kurt frowned "I hadn't rung the bell yet" Blaine blushed _Damn he hadn't actually rung the bell yet, I wonder if he knows you were staring out of the peep hole in the door, I bet he does, he probably think you are so sad, staring out of the peep hole, damn say something, cover it up, or blank it, pretend it didn't happen that's best, or you could laugh it off, wait no that's just embarrassing, ignore it just pretend that never happened_ "well yeah, let's go watch the film, quickly before Lexie shows up".

Kurt followed Blaine to their Living room, "right we never decided on a film, you pick" Blaine sat down and motioned Kurt towards a large wardrobe in the corner, Kurt opened the doors and saw the stacks of DVD's towering form the floor to the ceiling. He went to pick up RENT but stopped himself, remembering what Lexie said about Blaine, the real Blaine _I want to know the real Blaine_ his mind flashed to Lexie stroking her hand up the wall and saying about the Harry potter poster. Kurt immediately picked out Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, and stuck it into the DVD player without looking at Blaine. Once he turned around Blaine was looking at him with raised eyebrows, Kurt nodded his head to the side, and Blaine did the same, seemingly accepting his choice in film. They both sat on the sofa, not exactly close together, but they were not at opposite ends, "It's been a while since I watched this" Blaine smiled, and Kurt moved closer towards Blaine.

Lexie's head popped up behind them through the large window behind them, she cupped her hands around her face and stared in. Blaine and Kurt where now roughly 30cm away from each other, _Kurt's hair is always flipping pristine, lucky little bugger, I can see why Blaine likes it, he also remembered the harry potter thing, look at Blaine, he's got his arm stretched along the back of the sofa, he wants to cuddle with Kurt, maybe I don't need to intervene. My Gosh Blaine still knows all the words off by heart he's mouthing them along with the actors, he is such a Harry Potter Nerd. Oh Kurt's just noticed, he's smiling and now he should, he's not why is he not moving closer, he's not moving at all, Oh come on you can basically see the electricity sparking between then. That's it I'm intervening now. _

Kurt was smiling at Blaine; _He knows all the words of by heart, that's really cute, if this is the real Blaine I definitely like him. Am I meant to move closer, Woops I haven't, he's put his arm behind me, kind of, but not in a huggy way I don't think. CONFUSION._

Suddenly everything went black, TV shut off, and the only light was coming from a streetlight through a gap in the curtains "OI BLAINE POWERS OUT, HOW THE HELL DO I FIX THE FUSE BOX!" Blaine stood up and put his hand on Kurt's Shoulder, "come on the fuse box is in the cupboard in the dining room". Kurt followed Blaine into the dining room, Lexie was standing by the door, and nodded inwards as if to say ' I haven't a clue what I'm doing, you try' Blaine went inside towards the cupboard, Kurt mindlessly followed not noticing Lexie not going in and waiting outside the door.

Blaine flicked the fuse and the power went back on, without turning around Blaine began to tidying things up in the cupboard "Honestly I don't know how things get messy this messy in here, damn fuse box, cutting out during our film, Lexie, you know how to flick a flipping fuse. Honestly, Kurt, Kurt you going to say something" Blaine turned around and was blinded by hundreds of white twinkling light scattering the room, mistletoe hanging from the ceiling in front of the door, in front of the cupboard in and the centre of the room, Blaine was standing under the mistletoe, originally with Kurt who had just realised where they were standing and jumped back. Before either could react they heard a shout outside the door, "Oh Shit it's fallen in front of the door and it's too heavy for me" Lexie had a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Both boys ran and started shoving against the door "it won't open, Lexie what the hell?" Lexie smirked "Oh the new furniture boxes just fell in front of the door, I can't open it, I'll find something or someone to move it" Lexie took her time walking out the back door to find something she could use to lift the giant heavy furniture box, she had just pushed over in front of the door. _Right romantic setting, Christmas lights and mistletoe, admittedly it's a bit old fashioned, but still. Plenty of time for them to kiss easy. Crap how in hell do I move that box?_

Blaine slid down the side of the wall until he sat on the floor. _That bitch she planned this, the lights and mistletoe, she planned this, that meddling child, my gosh, she probably thought this was romantic. It kind of is, I mean it look pretty, Kurt looks amazing, the white light looks amazing on him, that's just amazing, he's like…glowing, no he is not, you can't say that, maybe I'm supposed to kiss him, no that's just what Lexie wants, he looks so nervous its cute, wait no not cute, you can't call him cute Blaine, but he definitely is. He's turned away god I'm creeping him out, wow his butt looks great in those… wait…Blaine…NO! you're not allowed to think that, hmm I can look at it though, NO wait… just say something_, "honestly leave Lexie alone in a room and this is what she does" Kurt turned around, as Blaine motioned towards the ceiling, "she should be back any minute with something to move the box its fine we'll be out any second" Blaine stood up and pressed against the door again as if Lexie had already returned and silently moved the box and not said anything. Kurt turned away and began to pace, to distract himself from Blaine and to hide the blush creeping up his face. _This is so sweet, the lights, the mistletoe and the Blaine...Blaine, is just a mentor shut up, I really want to kiss him right, now he looks so great so relaxed, damn my palms are sweating, ok, just be fine, ok breathe deeply and calm down, ok, ok, ok, my god he's hot, no not hot, jut erm, handsome, no, just oh my god, deep breaths._

Kurt's breathing although he was unaware of it was very loud and Blaine began to be worried that Kurt was freaking out, he walked over to Kurt and began to stroke his arm, "are you ok? Don't worry we'll be out in a sec" Kurt turned to face him, ready to tell him he was actually fine, but was caught in Blaine's eye line, it froze Kurt and Kurt couldn't remember what he was about to say, he just stared at Blaine fascinated with him, he wasn't doing anything particularly special, just him, Blaine had put Kurt in a trance. This doesn't mean Blaine wasn't affected, Blaine was suddenly lost, Kurt's mouth was hanging open slightly and Blaine eyes were locked on them, the Christmas lights in the room, made his lips shine, Blaine was mesmerized and was losing control of his actions, so much so that he licked his lips and Kurt noticed, Kurt began to lean forwards feeling the heat radiating from his body more and more. Blaine leaned in too; they were cm away from each other, when Kurt's mobile went off.

Kurt hesitated, breathed in deeply as if trying to make an imprint of this moment on his mind, and then turned his head away to answer his phone. Blaine took his hand off of Kurt's arm, and sat up straight and shuffled away "erm it's my dad, he says I need to get home and help carol cook" Kurt stood up and went to open the door, as he grabbed the handle he remembered the door was blocked. Blaine smiled and got up "yeah, blocked remember, erm just..." Blaine moved Kurt from the door "LEXIE, LEXIE LEX" just then the boys heard a crash, "I've got a wheelbarrow, I'll use it as a lever to move the box enough to get the door open, how you boys doing in there" Lexie smirked, _I bet those boys have just had a lovely romantic moment, aww I can't wait to hear about it, that boy is going to be so happy_. Lexie wedged the box out of the way and opened the door, Kurt came out the door first and he looked embarrassed and in a rush "hey Lexie, sorry dad, and erm yeah, gotta run" and in one swift movement Kurt was out of the door and gone. Lexie was frowning in confusing, a look of utter disbelief on her face. Blaine came out, looking also embarrasses, disappointed but thankful. "You couldn't have left me alone, Lex, it's my life, and you don't need to meddle…" Lexie put her hands on her hips "now I think you'll find I did, now explain" Blaine smiled and continued "I'm not mad, at you, it was lovely actually and thank you, it's just" Blaine sighed and his shoulders dropped into a slouch disappointment was now the only emotion to cross his face. "You know what I think I'm going to go up" Blaine spun round and made his way to his room. Lexie looked at the clock, it was 8:30, and she desperately wanted to know what had happened, but seeing Blaine's face, told her plenty, now was not the time for an interrogation, and Blaine wanted to be alone.

Blaine went up to his room, and sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, think of Kurt. Kurt was distracted his wholes drive home, with Blaine on his mind. They both knew this was a much bigger spark of electricity than simply holding hands, both where disappointed, _so close and…nothing.__

* * *

_

**what did you think? reviews are amazing :D**


End file.
